disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinyonga
Kinyonga is a female chameleon introduced in Season 2 of The Lion Guard. She is first introduced in the episode Undercover Kinyonga. Background Abilities *'Camouflage:' Like all chameleons, Kinyonga can change the color of her skin to blend into her surrounding; making it almost impossible for other animals to see her. However, if she becomes scared, her skin will change into multiple colors, making it impossible for her to hide from her enemies. Role in the series ''Undercover Kinyonga When the animals are panicking that they hear a voice telling them to be careful, the Lion Guard investigates to know where the voice is coming from. When Ono is talking to Kion about what Twiga the Giraffe said to the Guard, Ono then slips off when standing on a log until the Guard encounters Kinyonga who walks near them as the chameleon vanished telling the Guard to "pretend they never saw her". When Fuli discovers Kinyonga near the tall grass, she camouflages within the tree, confusing the Lion Guard. Kion then asks Kinyonga to stop so that they can talk to her while Ono tells her that chameleons like Kinyonga use the ability of camouflage to hide from predators, in which the ability makes them almost invisible for their enemies to see. Kinyonga then introduces herself as she tells the Lion Guard that they chased her to know if she is the one scaring Twiga and the zebras. Kinyonga explains to them that she is trying to be friendly, but forgets that she camouflages - the ability that chameleons use to hide from predators. After Kinyonga sings to the Lion Guard about why she changes her colors with camouflage, the Lion Guard tells Kinyonga to be more careful when she encounters other animals as she could cause them to panic in which she agrees that she promises not to frighten them when using her ability of camouflage as the Lion Guard finds out what Scar and the Outlanders are going to do next to take over the Pride Lands. When Kinyonga hears this, she explains to the Guard that she heard the skinks talking about him plotting to take down Simba as the crowned King of Pride Rock. Kinyonga tells the Lion Guard that she should go to the Outlands to find what Scar and the Outlanders are doing in which Kion tells him Scar is inside the volcano in which he tells her to promise to be careful with her camouflaging skills. As Kinyonga sets off to go the Outlands, Kion and Beshte tell her to be careful when she encounters Scar. Meanwhile in the Outlands, Kinyonga uses her camouflaging skills to avoid getting seen by the Outlanders as she tricks the hyenas Cheezi and Chungu in order to get past them. Kinyonga then navigates her way through the volcano to avoid getting spotted by Scar, Janja, and the other Outlanders as she hears Scar's new plans telling Janja to block the water at Hakuna Matata Falls during dusk to prevent the water from flowing which causes a drought for the animals of the Pride Lands. When Shupavu tells Scar that Kinyonga is spying on him at the volcano, Ushari tells the skinks to stop Kinyonga from escaping. When Kion tells Ono to take a look to know what is happening at the Outlands, he spots the skinks chasing Kinyonga who is going to tell the Lion Guard about Scar's new plan. When Kion makes a plan to avoid getting spotted by the Outlanders, Kinyonga arrives to a gorge where the skinks corner her making her unable to escape. The Lion Guard then surprises the skinks, scaring them away in order to save Kinyonga. Kinyonga then explains to the Lion Guard that Scar summoned Janja and his clan to block the river at Hakuna Matata Falls in which the Lion Guard arrives to the spot to stop Janja and his clan from blocking the river. When the Lion Guard is stopping Janja and his clan from blocking the river, Janja and his clan prepare to escape in which Kinyonga scares the hyenas again camouflaging by hanging on a tree branch as Kinyonga and the Lion Guard were able to stop the hyenas from blocking the river at Hakuna Matata Falls. Back at the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard arrives at the spot where Kinyonga is talking to the zebras on a rock in which she tells them that she scared the hyenas and caused them to fall into the river (thinking she broke her promise) in which Bunga tells her she did a good job in stopping the hyenas with the help from the Lion Guard. Meanwhile, the zebras then discover Kinyonga on the rock they are at as they manage to escape. Kinyonga then sees the Lion Guard returning to Pride Rock as she uses her camouflage skills again with no other animals around her. Friends to the End Kinyonga is only seen in a flashback during the part where the rest of the Lion Guard talk about the good memories of Kion before he received a scar from Ushari with a non-speaking role. Relationships Kion Kinyonga and Kion are shown to be friends. Although Kion worries about the safety of Kinyonga, she is only happy to assist him, and becomes concerned when she "breaks" her promise of not scaring other animals by mistake. She praises Kion and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Bunga Kinyonga and Bunga are shown to be friends. She is only too happy to answer Bunga's questions on camouflage. Kinyonga praises Bunga and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Beshte Kinyonga and Beshte are shown to be friends. When Kinyonga heads into the Outlands to spy on Scar, Beshte expresses his concern and hopes no harm would come to her. She praises Beshte and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Ono Kinyonga and Ono are shown to be friends. She recognizes Ono quickly for his intellect and keen eye, and seems to be impressed by him. She praises Ono and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Fuli Kinyonga and Fuli are shown to be friends. Despite evading her during a chase, Kinyonga has earned Fuli's respect for her camouflage techniques. Fuli also shows concern for Kinyonga when she volunteers to enter the Outlands and spy on their behalf. She praises Fuli and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Thurston After mistakenly startling Thurston, Kinyonga has shown a great desire to be friends with the leader, using her camouflage to hide herself to avoid startling the zebra praising him considerably. She is visibly upset when her identity is revealed and Thurston enters a panicked state. Enemies Scar Hearing that Scar is back and knowing it will be bad news for the Pride Lands, Kinyonga willingly enters the Outlands on the Lion Guard's behalf to spy. When Scar spots her, he is enraged that someone would dare spy on him. Shupavu Upon detecting that Kinyonga is spying on Scar, Shupavu sees her as an enemy and tries to eliminate her with the help from her fellow skinks. Shupavu does not believe that Kinyonga will be a problem for her and her skinks, but the sneaky chameleon manages to evade capture until the Lion Guard arrive. Ushari Ushari furiously orders Shupavu and her group to stop Kinyonga, upon finding out that she intruded into the volcano to spy on Scar. Janja's Clan While going into the Outlands to spy on Scar Cheezi and Chungu tries to eat her. Kinyonga soon helps the Lion Guard stop them at Hakuna Matata Falls. Mzingo's Parliament When Mzingo and Mwoga flying circle but Kinyonga saw them she begin hide herself using her camouflage and no one can't see her and they flew away. Trivia *Kinyonga is the first chameleon to appear in the series of ''The Lion Guard. *Kinyonga means "Chameleon" in swahili. Gallery Undercover_Kinyonga.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Reptiles Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:African characters Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lizards Category:Singing characters